srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Section
The Game Section is a number that identifies a "page" of the game. Game Section is shown on the top frame of the game's screen on every page except during combat The Game Section IDs are assigned as pages are written, so, even more than Item IDs, they are a good hint of when was the page written. For example, at the start of 2012, the game sections assigned were into the 22000-22999 range. Low numbers are reserved to game mechanics and are not related to the date of release of the adventure. For example, the Game Section for the Explore screen for Explorable Areas is #87, and for the Rest screen is #2. When you send a report to the GM using the report tool, the game section you're in is automatically filled to help the GM pinpoint the problem. The Game Sections does not only contain static text, but also game logic. They may be random (for example, it's common for all the combat encounters for a certain quest to start at the same Game Section - e.g 22144 for Quest:Exploring Snow Island) and they can also vary depending on several character's variables (e.g. result of a previous quest with a Hand of Fate decision or possession of a certain item). All locations in a dungeon map are in fact the same Game ID, and thus the random encounters apply to every dungeon field. That also means there is no way to know where are you heading to from the "move" links, or if there is going to be a special place. It's up to the game to put up a link to other(s) game sections from the main map. The links in the game contain information about the previous and next Game Section. Although not completely predictable, these may help you to navigate decision branches. If, for example, two options take you to different Game Sections, but then they end up at the same page, you've "taken a branch" but then arrived to the same place (usual in quests). The Game Sections can help you to ascertain at what moment do the branches join again. This is an example of a link, taking to section 22164 from section 22158 Flee toward the lake shore... For Game Sections containing game logic, the content sometimes change when you make actions that force the frame to reload. For example, using certain items and powers might force a frame reload (this is often found when using Restoration), and then the logic is evaluated again. This may cause certain things to be randomized again (for example, the random bits of text in some descriptions) although this doesn't always happen (for example, the list of items from a battle awarding loot is fixed). You can also sometimes force this reload by simply reloading the browser page (F5 key or Control-R in most browsers). * One notable case of this is the random encounters in dungeon maps. Since all locations on the map are the same Game Section, the game evaluates on each page load (often with a random element) if you're going to have a combat/special encounter or not. Thus, reloading the frame (e.g. by using Restoration) might lead to a combat even if you haven't moved from your location. Category:Game Concepts